


The Thoughts of an Unneeded Girl

by chillout



Series: The Pulse of a Colorful City (Splatoon Stories) [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Background Relationships, Eye Trauma (mentioned), F/F, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, all of the agents are female, sorry if you arent content with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillout/pseuds/chillout
Summary: "Marina had never been too sure of who she was in comparison to those around her. They all seemed so... sure. Was that even the right word to describe them? They all had figured out where they belonged. Callie and Marie were destined to perform together and steadily bring peace to the Octolings. Three was a soldier at heart - she seemed to be made for the job, almost like an Octo soldier. Four was the same, though she also seemed content to relax more often than Three. Eight had grasped ahold of the chances given to her on the surface, her new work for the Splatoon allowing her to use the skills that were etched into her DNA.Pearl had said that she was content right next to Marina. On stage, off stage, as Agents 5 and 6, she was just happy with Marina around. That's what she'd told her.So, if it was so easy for everyone else... Why couldn't Marina find where she was meant to be?"---Marina contemplates her own existence with some help from the members of the NSS.
Relationships: Agent 3 & Agent 4 & Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 4/Agent 8 (mentioned), Agent 8 & Marina (Splatoon), Callie & Marie & Pearl & Marina (Splatoon), Callie & Marie (Splatoon), Callie & Pearl (Splatoon), Marie & Pearl (Splatoon), Marina & Agent 3 (Splatoon), Marina & Agent 4 (Splatoon), Marina & Pearl (Splatoon)
Series: The Pulse of a Colorful City (Splatoon Stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Thoughts of an Unneeded Girl

**Author's Note:**

> heya 
> 
> so uh thats a lot of tags. i really just wanted to cover anything that would be implied or mentioned as this does take place after octo expansion and after the final fest. the final fest isnt mentioned but it sure did happen. i actually have a fuck ton of splatoon short stories bc i cant help myself i love these cephalopods. i tend to only write about the nss, which includes marina and pearl in this case btw. 
> 
> some notes: nobody is ok, everybody has some sort of issue they still need to character develop out of their system, ranging from self-esteem issues to the implied/referenced torture mentioned in the tags. in this canon, three and four have also been kidnapped by octavio once (thought he could use the splatoon's forces against them) but inkantation ya dig, eight has most of her memories unrecovered aside from a few of her work as a soldier and a few of the other members of the nss (namely marina, callie, four, and three). uhh imma rundown some of the stuff one should watch out for in the end notes of this just in case anyone needs it. mental health stuff and other things. 
> 
> hope you enjoy and stay fresh!

Marina once again found herself staring at her dimly-lit ceiling. Pearl was sleeping soundly beside her, curled into a ball at the corner of the bed. The Octoling sat up as she realized the hour, swinging her legs over the side of the bed haphazardly, knowing Pearl was almost impossible to wake up. She made her way around the bed and entered the bathroom that was connected to the room, turning on the light and staring at herself in the mirror. 

Her pajamas were currently made up of a giant hoodie that Pearl had given her when they first met, black with the other’s old nickname, “Hime”, written on the sleeve in bright pink letters. She was wearing a pair of old leggings that she’d recently found in her wardrobe. She had cutesy Squid Sisters brand socks on, the left sock pink and black and the right green and pale gray. 

Sighing and furrowing her brows, her back  _ thumped _ against the wall as she slid down it, tugging her phone out of the hoodie’s pocket and unlocking it, the webbing between her thumb and forefinger stretching almost painfully as she scrolled through a few social media apps. 

Marina then jumped as a message appeared on her screen, bright pink and cutely decorated. She tapped the message and was taken to her private chatroom with Callie, decorated pink and black and generally adorable, just like Callie herself.

A bright pink message bubble was pulsing on the screen.

**_calliemari:_ ** _ Hey! Are you awake? _

**_calliemari:_ ** _ Are you doing alright? _

Huh. Marina tapped the floor tile next to her for a moment, knowing that Callie would see if she ignored the message. Doing so would probably prompt more questions.

**_DJ_Hyperfresh:_ ** _ I’m awake, yes. Why are you up at this hour? _

**_calliemari:_ ** _ Haha, well, I sorta woke up and felt like I should check on you so I did!  _

**_DJ_Hyperfresh:_ ** _ Well… I’m alright. _

**_calliemari:_ ** _ Hm… Not buying it. _

**_DJ_Hyperfresh:_ ** _ Huh?? _

**_calliemari:_ ** _ Well, whenever you’re actually doing well, you say so! “I’m doing great!” “I’m doing well.” “I’m a bit tired, but I’m doing good!” All that stuff! So why don’t you tell me what’s wrong? _

**_DJ_Hyperfresh:_ ** _ I… I guess I’m not doing that great right now. Can’t sleep. Can we talk about this in person? _

**_calliemari:_ ** _ Of course! Meet me in the Plaza? The Square might have people all over, but the Plaza’s basically abandoned. _

**_DJ_Hyperfresh:_ ** _ Sure. I’ll be there in a moment. _

**_calliemari:_ ** _ I’ll see you there. _

Marina lowered her phone, standing up. She made herself slightly more presentable, contemplating putting on makeup before deciding against it and writing a short note for Pearl in case she didn’t get back before sunrise. She walked outside and allowed her skin to turn to ink, reforming into a brown and teal octopus and superjumping over to the middle of the Plaza. She landed squarely on her feet, teetering for a moment before regaining her balance. 

Looking around, she spotted Callie standing in front of where she used to perform, looking around nervously as she gripped the sleeves of her pink hoodie. It was the same one she wore for Agent work, except it was covering a set of pink Squid Sisters pajamas, the two’s logo printed on the front in bright colors. The set was comprised of a pair of shorts and a tank top, the cuttlefish wearing a pair of sandals. She’d clearly rushed out of her and Marie’s apartment, seeing as she hadn’t thought of the temperature, shivering where she stood.

“Callie…” She called hesitantly. The cuttlefish turned to her before rushing over, the shorter pressing close to her and mumbling about how she forgot that she was wearing shorts. 

The pink squid stepped away and shook herself after a moment, straightening and looking at the Octoling with a smile on her face. 

“So, what’s got you so down, ‘Rina?” Callie lead the way to a metal table, sitting and shivering at the temperature.

“I…” She sat down across from Callie. “I guess I just don’t… I…” She took a deep breath. “I guess I’ve just got a lot of thoughts running through my head. Can’t sleep. Everything is a little too much right now.”

Callie nodded. “I see.” 

“I just…”

“Is this about last week?”

“Huh?” Now that she thought about it, Callie was referring to when the Splatoon was training together the week previously. The seven of them were pitted against each other in a free-for-all battle, allowed to make alliances on the spot. Pearl and Marina had chosen each other, same with Callie and Marie, and the remaining three agents (two of which she still didn’t know the names of) had teamed up. Marina had allowed her thoughts to wander and suddenly she was taken back to when Eight and Three had fought in Kamabo, the feeling of helplessness overtaking her to the point of having a breakdown in the middle of training. 

“I… I don’t know. I think it might be, but this is the first time I’m actually having problems with it. I guess I felt helpless again? I was thinking about Three and Eight’s fight in Kamabo, back when Three was brainwashed, and I suddenly felt just as helpless as I had back then. And I guess I broke down.”

“Marina…” Callie looked worried. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

She sighed. “Because I didn’t want you all worrying about me.” 

“Marina, if you don’t want us to worry about you, then you should tell us about these things sooner. Bottling up everything isn’t going to help.” 

“Part of me knows that.”

“Listen, Marina. And listen close.” The Octoling locked eyes with her. “I know the effects of not telling anyone that you’re hurting. It’s why I was kidnapped again after Marie and Four saved me. I couldn’t handle the feeling of wanting to put the shades back on and wanting to destroy them and myself at the same time. I couldn’t even look at myself. You can’t keep all of those feelings inside yourself, Marina. It won’t make them go away. It will only make them worse. To the point of being unbearable.”

Marina was silent as she stared at the table. 

“Anything else you’d like to tell me?” Callie asked. 

“No. Thank you though. Maybe I’ll be able to open up more now that I’ve heard that.” 

“Never a problem, Marina. I… You can always come to me with these things, y’know.” 

“I know. Thank you, Callie.”

In response, the other simply walked around the table and pulled her into a hug. “I’ve gotta get home before Marie notices I left. Will you be okay going home alone?” 

“I’ll be fine, thanks.” Marina nodded. 

“Alright then. I’ll see you later.” The cuttlefish walked over to the other side of the Plaza before turning. “Stay fresh!” She then melted and reformed, superjumping away.

“Don’t get cooked.” The Octoling whispered into the air. She looked around at the Plaza, having only ever been in it during the daytime. It was beautiful at night despite the lack of activity during the day. The street lights, at least the ones that were still functioning, were a dim rosy-pink color that washed over the old brick walls of the abandoned shops. 

Marina jumped home, landing on the porch. She made her way upstairs slowly, kicking off her sneakers just inside of their bedroom. She wiggled her way under the blankets, Pearl rolling over to face her, still sound asleep. Marina smiled softly. 

A yawn slipped out of her mouth, her eyelids growing heavy until she finally managed to fall asleep, Callie’s words still in her mind. 

_ You can always come to me.  _

**Author's Note:**

> alright heres your rundown mentioned in the beginning notes just gonna list what everyone is struggling with and a couple lil infos abt em
> 
> callie (cuttlefish, calamari county): flashbacks, violent tendencies (mostly toward self), fear of abandonment, permanent tattoo that gives even more flashbacks, scarring from spla2n, scarring from agent work, has an intense fear of being alone in public as well as larger crowds. 
> 
> marie (see callie origin): still recovering from her cousin almost killing her and her new recruit, scarring from glass shards from octavio's globe, sometimes wakes up to realize that shes alone in the apartment and panics until she knows where callie is. fear of losing a loved one.
> 
> three (firefly inkling, calamari county): giant blue glowy scar on her face from octo expansion, mostly blind in right eye, gets aggressive in the presence of anything that could harm her, four, or eight - mostly due to her having previously tried to kill eight multiple times. scars from agent work
> 
> four (reef inkling, city at the base of mount nantai): scar on her chest from callie's bomb rush blush, intrusive thoughts: fear of the others turning on her, fear of being left behind, fear of losing everything she's worked for
> 
> pearl (northern pygmy inkling, somewhere north of mount nantai): anger issues, short temper, tendency to get herself into danger when shes on missions, probably the least problems here but she def has some self esteem issues bc of her height and appearance
> 
> marina (created to be a web-footed octoling engineer, dome 12): all that shit you just read: fear of never finding a calling, fear of everything around her being fake, fear of large changes, fear of dark places, fear of being helpless, fear of being useless. often internally calls herself a "broken creation" and wonders if shes hallucinating with her goggles on. sorry marina.
> 
> eight (created to be an octoling soldier, dome 8): amnesia, fear of blenders (oof), general social distancing, fear of confrontation, fear of small spaces, fear of losing what memories she's recovered, fear of being found by octarian forces and forced back into soldiering. mostly does nss work bc she was given the choice and she decided after months of thought that she should still put her skills to use to try and help others like her. giant blue glowy scar on her back from the many times she failed a test. also is wary of sea cucumbers.
> 
> aND THATS ALL OF EM I NEED SLEEP


End file.
